deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Productions
Like with series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Death Battle combatants are from (with the exceptions of Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris), and here they are in Death Battle Episode order: Companies Note: Bold 'characters are victors, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought twice, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won twice and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). *Disney: 'Goliath, Scrooge McDuck ** Star Wars: Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader ** Marvel: Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, 'Quicksilver, The Hulk, 'Venom, Captain Marvel *Nintendo: Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Kirby, ** Mario: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser ** Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link, Ganondorf ** Pokémon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, ''Charizard'', Red, [[Mewtwo|'Mewtwo']], Lucario *Capcom: Mike Haggar, Felicia, Strider Hiryu, Dante ** Street Fighter: Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog** ** Mega Man: Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero *Warner Bros: Harry Potter ** Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, [[Sonya Blade|'Sonya Blade']], Sub-Zero ** DC: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, [[The Flash|'The Flash']], [[The Joker|'The Joker']], Doomsday, Bane *Nickelodeon: Toph Beifong ** TMNT: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael *Microsoft: Zitz, Master Chief, ** Killer Instinct: Riptor, Black Orchid,' Fulgore', Glacius, TJ Combo** *Arc System Works: Sol Badguy ** BlazBlue: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge *Sony: Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth, Nathan Drake *Image: Spawn *Konami: Bomberman **Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden (Metal Gear) *Namco Bandai: Dig Dug ** Soul Calibur: Ivy Valentine, Nightmare ** Digimon: [[Agumon|'Agumon']], [[Tai|'Tai']], Renamon *Shonen Jump: Gaara **Dragon Ball: Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, [[Hercule Satan|'Hercule Satan']], Android 18 **One Piece: Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace *Sega: Segata Sanshiro, Bayonetta **Sonic: ''Shadow the Hedgehog'', Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose *SNK: Mai Shiranui, Terry Bogard *Hasbro: Starscream, Bucky O' Hare **My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie *id Software: Doomguy *Square Enix: Lara Croft **Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart *Mattel: He-Man *Rankin-Bass: Lion-O *Temco: Ryu Hayabusa *20th Century Fox: Terminator *MGM: RoboCop *Toho: Godzilla *Kadokawa Pictures: Gamera *Saban: Tigerzord, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Sunrise, Inc.: Gundam Epyon *Hakusensha, Inc.: Guts *Ubisoft: Sam Fisher *Rooster Teeth: [[Yang Xiao Long|'Yang Xiao Long']] **Red vs. Blue: The Meta, Agent Carolina *Kobunsha/Kodansha: Astro Boy **Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel *Blizzard Entertainment: Tracer *Valve: The Scout *Onipress: Ramona Flowers *Yacht Club Games: Shovel Knight *Toei Animation: Voltron Lion Force Trivia *Disney and Nintendo tie for the highest number of Death Battle victors with Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Goliath, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Scrooge McDuck and Venom for Disney and Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario for Nintendo. *Capcom and Warner Bros. tie for the highest number of losers with Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White and Ken Masters for Capcom, and Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman (from his fight against Spider-Man), Sektor, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow and Bane for Warner Bros. *Nintendo has highest amount combatants with 21 combatants with Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario ** Disney has the second highest amount of combatants with 19 combatants with Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom and Captain Marvel. *No Nintendo-owned combatant won against a Sega-owned opponent, having lost twice in a row until Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. **No Warner Bros-owned combatant was able to win against a Disney-owned opponent, having lost four times in a row, until Batman VS Captain America. Disney.jpg|Disney logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Scrooge McDuck, Venom and Captain Marvel. Nintendo.jpg|Nintendo logo in dedication to Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Lucario Capcom.jpg|Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero and Balrog. WB.jpg|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane and Sub-Zero. Nickelodeon.jpg|Classic Nickelodeon logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Toph Beifong. Microsoft.jpg|Microsoft logo in dedication to Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid, Fulgore, Glacius and TJ Combo. File:ArcSystemWorksLogo.png|Arc System Works logo in dedication of Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy. Sony.jpg|Sony logo in dedication to Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. Image Comics.jpg|Image Comics logo in dedication to Spawn. Konami.jpg|Konami logo in dedication to Bomberman, Solid Snake and Raiden (Metal Gear). Namco.jpg|Namco Bandai logo (as "Bandai Namco") in dedication of Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Nightmare, Agumon, Tai, Renamon. Shonen Jump.jpg|Shonen Jump logo in dedication to Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace and Android 18. Sega.jpg|Sega logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails the Fox, Segata Sanshiro, Knuckles the Echidna, Bayonetta and Amy Rose. SNK.jpg|SNK logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui and Terry Bogard. Hasbro.jpg|Hasbro logo in dedication to Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O' Hare and Pinkie Pie. id Software.jpg|id Software logo in dedication to Doomguy. Square Enix.jpg|Square Enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Lara Croft. Mattel.jpg|The Mattel logo in dedication to He-Man. Rankin Bass.jpg|Rankin Bass logo in dedication of Lion-O. Tecmo.jpg|Tecmo logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. 20th Century Fox.jpg|20th Century Fox logo in dedication to The Terminator. MGM.jpg|MGM logo in dedication to RoboCop. Toho logo.png|Toho logo in dedication to Godzilla. Kadokawa Pictures.JPG|Kadokawa Pictures logo dedicated to Gamera. Saban logo.jpg|Saban logo in dedication to Tigerzord and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Sunrise_company_logo_svg.png|Sunrise, Inc logo in dedication to Gundam Epyon. logo.jpg|Hakusensha, Inc. logo in dedication to Guts. Ubisoft-logo.jpg|Ubisoft logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. Rooster.jpg|Rooster Teeth logo in dedication to Yang Xiao Long, The Meta and Agent Carolina. Kodansha.png|Kodansha logo, in dedication to Astro Boy, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. Blizzard Entertainment Logo.jpg|Blizzard Entertainment logo in dedication to Tracer. Valve logo (1).svg|Valve logo in dedication to The Scout. Onipress.jpg|Onipress logo in dedication to Ramona Flowers. Yacht Club Games logo.png|Yacht Club Games logo in dedication to Shovel Knight. File:Toei_Animation_logo.svg.png|Toei Animation logo in dedication to Voltron Lion Force. Category:Real World Category:Upcoming death battles